Lemon
'-Lemonardo 114-' - dzierżący tytuł administratora PFB czwarty jego użytkownik. Dołączył na nie dzień po jego powstaniu, by przejąć na nim władzę w wyniku zabójstwa Nuparu2 zostając po odejściu Admina Założyciela. Jego perypetie są do dziś obiektem drwin kultu jednostki, panującego na Forum. Początki Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnym życiu obecnie panującego nam Administratora. Możemy się jedynie domyślać, że urodzony jest w 114 roku, w Warszawie. Uznawany jest za mitycznego syna Warsa i Sawy, pół-człowieka pół-rybę pół-człowieka. Być może to rybie DNA spowodowało, że pewnego pięknego poranka opuścił swą słowiańską ojczyznę i znalazł się na wybrzeżu Sushihentai, japońskiej wyspy, na której to został wychowany w duchu wyznawania animowanych kobiet z wielkimi... oczami oraz metroseksualnego ubioru. Tam też po raz pierwszy zetknął się z duńskimi kawałkami plastiku, tworzącymi jakieś roboty dla dzieciaczków. Stwierdził, że Polsza jako kraj ubogi zapewne nie zna tego wynalazku będąc jeszcze 100 lat za Afroamerykanami i 1000 lat za Azjatami, więc postanowił zanieść tam dobrą nowinę jako piewca nowego i fajnego. Udało mu się tam znaleźć coś w rodzaju protointernetu i tam odkrył szokujące wieści. Przybył dzień za późno, więc dołączył do istniejącej społeczności, znanej dzisiaj jako PFB. Użytkownik PFB Panslawiczne Forum Bioenergetyki przyjęło go z otwartymi ramionami Pierwszego Freiherra Reichsfürsta Grossherzoga Führera Nuparu2, jego giermka, Qymaen jai Sheelala, Naczelnego dowódcę sił zbrojnych wojsk Separatystów, znanego także jako Grievous, który po porażce Trylogii Prequelów, postanowił szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej i Dominika, bliżej nieznana persona, która nie doczekała czasów chwały. Nieco później na forum zaczęli pojawiać się wyznawcy mielonki, tak zwani spamerzy. Jako że ich wiara kłóciła się z rysunkową wiarą Lemonarda, zadecydował z nimi zaciekle walczyć. Można by uznać, że jeden Cytryniarz nie ma szans wobec hord spamerów, ale okazało się, że w tym samym czasie użytkownik o wdzięcznym imieniu Apokalips postanowił udowodnić przewagę bigosu nad mielonką, tworząc akcję "ANTY SPAM". Zwabiony perspektywą sojuszu Lemonardo utworzył z nim koalicję, werbując do tego Halabardo, usera który dołączył 4 dnia Naszej Ery i wcześniej wspomnianego Grievousa, który chciał wykorzystać okazję i stworzyć nową armię, złożoną z ludzi, a nie zawodnych maszyn. Jako pierwszy przykład kolesiostwa i usuwania postów, owa czwórka stwierdziła, że skoro już jest ich czterech, to przydałyby się im jakieś uprawnienia, by rządzić tym bałaganem. Po miesiącach wysyłania gróźb N2, dostali uprawnienia moderatorskie, a forum już nigdy nie było takie same. Moderator Zielony na stanowisku moderatora Lemonardo postanowił upamiętnić swoje zwycięstwo serią komiksów. Wiodło mu się bardzo dobrze, czego nie da się powiedzieć o reszcie Modów Apokalipsy. Mówiło się, że Grievous nie nadaje się do swojej roboty i nic nie robi, a z kolei Halabardo, poważana postać na forum, odszedł z nieznanych przyczyn, prawdopodobnie to on jako pierwszy chciał pozbyć się Nuparu zostać następnym administratorem i pokłócił się o to z opisywanym w artykule Lemosiem. Podczas gdy Grievous powierzył swoje stanowisko niesławnemu Shadowowi, Bio-Page rosło w siłę, a Bio-Wiki w spam, Lemon dalej był modem. Jego żółta czcionka była symbolem sprawiedliwości, a komiksy zyskały sławę i chwałę. Cały czas jednak knuł. W końcu na początku roku pańskiego 2009 udało mu się przekonać Nuparu2, że klocki to jednak zabawki dla dzieci i jest na nie za stary. Wdzięczny za uświadomienie N2 powierzył mu stanowisko administratora... Administrator Zmiany na szczycie prawdopodobnie doszły do szych z LEGO, bowiem już po roku działalności Lemonarda (krwawe czystki użytkowników Bio-Wiki, którzy zawędrowali na forum; organizowanie bezsensownych konkursów o parę literek pod nickiem) ogłoszono zakończenie zakończenie BIONICLE. Teoretycznie miało to związek z niską sprzedażą zabawek, ale my wiemy swoje i oni wiedzą swoje... Przez lata tzw. Wielkiej Smuty Bonklowej Lemon się gdzieś przewijał w kilku postach, aż forum odżyło na przełomie 2013/14 i nadal był niekwestionowanym panem na włościach forum... Przewrót i Powrót CiF , znaczy CiF , znaczy Szersze Grono Użytkowników na czele z pewnym Pedauem miało jednak parę zarzutów co do polityki Cytryniarza. Po tym, jak ujawnił się jako korwinista i łibus oraz dał tytuł administratora dla żarcików pewnej części koła samochodowego, która okazała się być siostrą Gaka, zyskał sobie nieprzychylność pewnej grupy. Grupy, którą dzisiaj nazywamy SGU. Pod zarzutką prowadzenia źle forum i braku reakcji na postulaty społeczności (co jak donoszą świadkowie jest nieprawdą, gdyż w owym czasie Lemon drukował wszystkie zażalenia każdego pojedynczego usera i pod koniec miesiąca robił grilla, w którym służyły za podpałkę). Po krótkim dochodzeniu, podczas którego zarzuty padły pod adresem każdej osoby, która miała czelność dotknąć klocka Lego na terenie państwa polskiego. Koniec końców udało mu się stwierdzić, że niedawno zbanowany Soundwave mógł chcieć podjąć działania kontrofensywne wobec jego osoby. Problem w tym, że kiedy Lemonowi udało się wejść na czat (wtedy jeszcze był używany Xat, przekazywany z dziada pradziada od roku pańskiego 2009), Soundwave tam był i co gorsza nie wykazywał przejawów przejęcia władzy na forum, natomiast zeznał, że administratorem na czacie był niczym niewyróżniający się do tej pory Gaku 745, przeciętny użytkownik forum, którego jedynymi obowiązkami była opieka nad forumowym Kitem i moderacja czatu. CDN.